The Legend of Vaati
by L1feL1ke
Summary: Vaati is a kid living in castle town using his wits and his magic to survive, but when he finds out he is a wind mage things start to change. Post OoT
1. I'm a wind mage

There was five minutes left before the shop would close, to get dinner or go hungry for the night

There was five minutes left before the shop would close, to get dinner or go hungry for the night. Vaati began inching his hand towards the loaf of bread, he stopped suddenly.

"So boy you gonna buy something or not, because I'm closing" said the shopkeeper.

"You said you don't close till six o'clock" the boy argued back.

"Fine fine have it your way, but you only have two minutes, so be quick."

Using his sorcerer powers Vaati started a fire inside the bakers shop.

"Excuse me sir."

"What!"

"Should that be happening" said Vaati pointing to the door leading to the back of his shop. The man turned to see flames destroying tomorrow's stock. The man rushed into the room with a cloth trying to put it out with no success Vaati used his opportunity and stole as many loaves of bread as he could fit in his cloak then bolted out the door.

"Thief" cried the man from the shop but Vaati didn't care he had what he needed and nothing much else would matter for a few days till he had to rob the next place.

As Vaati was running he noticed a blockage up ahead, he immediately slowed down knowing he would look suspicious if there were guards about. He made his way through the crowd until he reached the front, where he discovered that thieves had successfully robbed the castle. Vaati realised he wouldn't get through without being caught and it wasn't everyday kids carried around bunches of bread loathes. With no other options he was forced to go through the alleyways. Vaati tried all of the paths he knew could take him to his hideout but every one of them had soldiers guarding it. As Vaati was going around one corner he failed to notice that the soldiers were waiting right at the bend and he bumped right into him.

"Hey watch it kid, what's a kid like you doing round ere anyway."

"Mayaps he was hidin something from the guys on the main street."

"Well why don't we give him a search."

The two men turned around to find Vaati halfway down the alley he had come from,

"Get him" one yelled and they both ran off in chase. Vaati was fast, a lot faster than the two men he was running from and he should have gotten away… unfortunately he ran into a dead end. He spun around but the soldiers had already come around the corner leaving him trapped.

"Got you now kid" said the one on the left.

"I didn't want it to be the end for you both" said Vaati. "But you brought it upon yourselves.

The two guards burst out laughing. "So it's the end for us eh" said the other one struggling to contain his laughing. "And how do you plan to do that, magic" he said sarcastically.

Vaati chuckled "how ironic" and then his hands started to glow.

The guards started to panic "What the hell this kid is like twelve years old."

As Vaati gathered energy the wind started to pick up, small little bursts at first but soon becoming a huge gale and then he pulled his hands up let loose two bolts of lightning one from each hand into the awestruck soldiers killing both of them instantly. Then he collapsed to his knees, his power had been drained significantly. His head ached but he managed to get up and limp to his house which was a tent that he had found in Hyrule field one day most likely from a group of moblins. Inside there was a shelf with multiple books on gods, legends and powers like the triforce which he knew were kept by the princess, Ganondorf and the hero of time. In the centre was a circle made up of odd sized stones for a fireplace on the right was a crate where he kept his food and supplies and on the left was his bed. He put his bread in the crate keeping some for himself then he pulled out one of his books and read.

As Vaati's eyes slowly opened he could feel the suns warmth coming into the tent. He got dressed and headed out into castle town as usual it was bustling with people even this early in the morning. He walked down the road to a large building where Vaati spent the majority of his time, the library. He walked through the large double doors only pushing one open, and letting it shut behind him. The library was always so cold that was one thing Vaati could never figure out, he made his way to the fifth isle and began searching for books that sparked his interest, which was usually tales of adventure and epic battles. As he was browsing he saw a book labelled The Great Wind Mages, curious he pulled it from the shelf and opened to the first page.

"_Long ago in ancient Hyrule there was a race of beings called the Itaavus, they were a forest dwelling people with light purple hair, pale skin and bright red eyes."_ Vaati read that first paragraph over and over.

"Me… one of theses… Itaavus." Vaati said shocked he looked down at the book and continued to read eager to know more about his race.

"_The Itaavus were also commonly referred to as Wind Mages because of their innate ability to control wind. As their power began to grow so did there ability with the wind and soon they could harness it to move rain clouds, summon and banish tornados, move a ship hundreds of kilometres in minutes, levitate themselves and objects and even teleport great distances. Fortunately they believed in order and peace and never used their powers for evil. But one day a Itaavus called Vaati disobeyed there orders and started destroying villages and kidnapping beautiful young ladies, for defying their orders he was sentenced to death but before he could be captured he sailed across the sea and said he was looking for the golden power._

Vaati could not believe his eyes him a wind Mage. But his revelation was interrupted by voices to his left he turned and saw the baker holding a serrated knife.


	2. The Red Robed Man

Vaati could tell by the look on the mans face that he was in position to barter with the infuriated baker

Vaati could tell by the look on the mans face that he was in position to barter with the infuriated baker. Noting this Vaati figured his best option would be to try and lose him in the market place. The man lunged at him just managing to scrape the end of Vaati's cloak as he turned on his heels and headed for the exit. He ran out through the double doors and into the crowded market. He looked back and saw the man close behind. Vaati quickly sped off into the crowd hoping to foil the mans attempt a catching him.

Certain he had lost his pursuer he started to relax finally deciding he was hungry, after searching for a shop selling some food Vaati spotted a fruit stall with many different types of fruits piled to the brim in boxes. The shopkeeper eyed him closely half expecting him to try and steal something, but Vaati just stood their choosing which one would be the easiest to grab without being spotted. After several moments he realized he would not be able to steal anything without a distraction and as if on cue the royal trumpets sounded and the king surrounded by a host of guards trotting down the main street. People scattered to make room for him others knelt down to show respect. Taking his opportunity Vaati grabbed an apple then made off into the crowd.

As he was looking around at all the shops Hyrule Castle town had to offer he noticed a shop he'd never seen before, when he got closer he saw that it was selling magical items, interested Vaati pushed his way to the front. The owner of the stand looked strange perhaps even stranger than himself. He wore a large red robe that covered his entire body, on his chest was a yellow eye sewn into it and a hood covered any facial features.

"How may I help you young sorcerer" said the man with a very awkward stare.

"What' said Vaati. "How do you know I'm a sorcerer?"

"I can feel magic swirling about you young master, now are you interested in buying anything in particular."

"Not really" said Vaati.

He looked around at the red robed mans stall, there was all sorts of things here from toad eyes, fairy blood too Zora scales and even shrunken heads which Vaati found rather amusing when he learned you could change their facial expressions.

"May I see your eyes" said the man after a few minutes. The question caught Vaati completely off guard.

"What?"

And seemingly out of nowhere a sudden breeze came pulling off Vaati's hood revealing his two red orbs.

"Ah as I suspected a wind mage, bit far from home aren't we."

Vaati was speechless "What do you know about wind mages?"

"Enough to know they have purple hair and red eyes" he replied. "In fact I have something you might be interested in." then pulled out a cap much like the hero of times but it was longer and dark purple in colour, around the front of it was a ruby attached by a gold band.

"What is it' asked a curious Vaati.

"This cap was once worn by the great wind mage Vaati.

"What does it do' the boy asked.

"As you probably already know wind mages were adept at controlling the wind, with this he was able to push the boundaries of what he was capable of doing with the wind. He was said to be the greatest sorcerer to ever live."

Vaati was fascinated by the wizards tale, perhaps with this he would become as powerful as the Vaati from the mans tale.

"How much" asked Vaati.

"If your referring to rupees then none, I trade only magical items.'

"But I have nothing magical."

"Are you so sure about that" replied the man.

Then Vaati remembered, how could he have forget he had kept them with him all his life. He removed his boots and plonked them on the counter.

"Ah the Pegasus boots, how may I ask did you come across these?" he said sounding genuinely interested.

"I won them from a skull kid in the forest."

"I see" said the man as he handed over the cap.

"Thanks" said Vaati as he walked away shoeless. Not until he was in an alley close to his house did he try on his new hat. As he put it on he expected to feel a surge of power rush through his body but nothing happened. The young mage tried one of his spells but nothing unusual happened and it did not feel any more powerful than it normally did.

"He cheated me" said Vaati angrily. "Stupid lying wizard" he said as he kicked a loose stone, but the rock was not loose and ended up tripping over. Vaati closed his eyes expecting to go face first into the ground yet as he waited for it nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes one at a time.

"W-what." He was standing at a sixty degree angle, there was not a sound except the whistling of the wind.

"The wind" cried Vaati excitedly.

And slowly he was lifted back to his feet. Again Vaati fell over this time intentionally and again as he expected he was lifted onto his feet.

"Incredible" he murmured. "I wonder if I could…" but before he could finish he was beginning to float upwards upon an ever growing tornado. When he reached the same height as the buildings he stepped onto it and sat down. Vaati sat there for hours admiring the spectacular view. Eventually he realised he should probably get going back to his house, as he began to leave the trapdoor leading to the roof opened and up came the baker.

Zelda had not realised that being in charge of Hyrule could be so tiresome, her father had left at midday to go to Termina to help improve relations and since then she had been in charge. She had spent most of the day in the council chambers discussing new laws and the like. Things had only gotten worse when reports of a tornado had come in. And finally the previous night's thieves had meant that security was high giving her very little privacy. But out of all the darkness there was light, Link had promised to visit tonight which she had been looking forward to all day.


	3. The Hangman's Noose

Vaati could tell by the look on the mans face that he was in position to barter with the infuriated baker

**This chapter is a bit longer than usual and I'm going to try and make the rest of them this long.**

"**I don't own Nintendo, Vaati or the legend of Zelda."**

"What the hell are you doing on my roof!" yelled the baker.

Vaati smirked.

"And what do you find so funny!" he yelled again his face turning red.

Vaati just laughed and jumped off the rooftop.

"You idiot" he shouted.

As Vaati neared the end of his descent the wind picked up and he was gently lowered to his feet then he started running, he was a lot slower than normal but he already had a significant lead on the now ballistic baker. He turned back and saw that the man was actually quite close.

"Damn" he muttered.

As Vaati was about to turn the corner he ran into a soldier. Vaati tried to run off but the man held him in place.

'And why would a boy like you be running around this late at night" he said quizzically.

"Thankyou sir" said the panting baker as he caught up with the two. "I've been looking for this thief for a few days.

"What do you mean by thief?"

"He stole some of my stock two nights back."

"Is this true" the guard asked.

Knowing if there was an argument he would lose because of his age Vaati just nodded.

"Ah good honest lad' said the guard. "Looks like you'll be coming with me" and then he placed Vaati in shackles. As he was led up the road to the castle he looked behind him and saw the baker grinning back at him.

"Enjoy the noose" he shouted.

When they reached the main gate some soldiers from behind it pulled it open and let the two pass through into the castle.

Although Zelda had to attend to one more duty before she could retire back to her chambers. Accompanied by two guards she made her way to the castle dungeons. It was cold and damp rats squeaked and ran rampant across the floor and cobwebs blocked out most light the sun or moon could give as they covered the bared windows but what had to be the worst part was the smell. Most of the prisoners had not bathed for months, not that they were really given a choice. As she went through every cell there crimes were told to her and then she decided their fate, wether to hang or to live the most part of their lives in jail. When finally they reached Vaati's cell.

"You there, get over here" said one of the guards.

As the boy came into view Zelda was left gapping, it couldn't be an Itaavus here, they were supposed to be extinct.

"What" said the boy in a bored tone.

The man reached his spear in and knocked him on the head with the butt.

"You should show some respect, this is the princess of Hyrule."

Zelda shot the man an icy glare warning him not to do that again.

"Excuse me what is your name" she said.

"Vaati."

"Well then Vaati would like to join me for dinner."

"I don't care" he mumbled.

Odd thought Zelda most boy's from the street would die for a night of eating in the castle, but this boy didn't seem to care at all.

"Please unlock the door" said Zelda and the guard did what he was told.

"Come on" said Zelda. Vaati walked out after her his arms crossed.

They walked through many different corridors leading to the dining room, most were filled with tapestries of the royal family dating back along time.

"Have a seat' said Zelda as they entered the massive hall.

Vaati did as he was bid and sat down.

"What would you like to eat" asked the princess.

"Do yo have any fish?" asked Vaati, he had always loved fish.

"Of course we do, maid please fetch us some Hylian trout" she said to a girl who Vaati hadn't even noticed until now.

"Well then Vaati I would be intrigued to know how you came to be living in Hyrule.

"To be honest princess I have no idea." "I was at an orphanage when I first arrived then I soon got bored of following their rules so I left Kakariko when I was seven."

"And how did you manage to survive in the wilderness alone."

"Magic" he said then clicked his fingers, and some nearby candles burst alight.

"You are so young yet you can perform magic like a veteran."

"I'm a wind mage" he said very proudly.

"I can see that" she said.

"Maybe it would be best to have this boy hung, with powers like that at such a young age he would prove a powerful foe if he ever turned his allegiance to evil or worse… Ganondorf." But before she could think it over anymore Link walked in through the door.

"Greetings to you master…"

"Vaati" the boy said looking curiously at this man dressed in green.

"Are you perhaps the hero of time" he asked.

"Yes, but just call me Link."

"Alright."

"So are you visiting from somewhere" asked the hero wandering why this boys' eyes were red.

Vaati laughed. "No I'm a prisoner."

If Link had looked confused before, he was now perplexed.

"Come again" he said.

"I invited him up from the dungeons it's alright" said Zelda.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause, until the maid carrying both Zelda and Vaati's meal walked in and put them on the table.

"Excuse me sir Link would you like me to fetch you anything."

"No thanks" he replied, and then she left.

As Vaati tucked into his dinner Link and Zelda began to catch up a on few events that had happened in each others absence. But time seemed to fly and before long Link had departed and Zelda was leading Vaati back to his cell.

As they came to the entrance of Vaati's cell he figured this would be his last chance to ask her.

"Excuse me princess would you be able get my cap back for me."

"I'm sorry Vaati but it is not allowed that prisoners regain their possessions."

"Then what happens to valuable objects that they might have had on them at the time of arrest."

"They are sent off to there family." She said.

"What if they have no family?"

"Then they are auctioned off."

Vaati imagined some foolish noble with the money to afford his cap walking around Hyrule.

"Goodbye Vaati I wish I could learn more about you but seems you're to hang tomorrow."

"What!" said an outraged Vaati.

"I thought we were friends."

"I hope we are, and you would be allowed to live if it were not for heritage."

Vaati just snorted at how racist the Hylian government was.

"I'm sorry I truly am, I tried to argue against the council but they would not hear of it."

Vaati pulled his cell door shut, realising his fate.

"Sorry" said Zelda then she turned around and left.

Vaati awoke the next morning quite happy till he realised where he was and what was to happen. Then the door opened and light came through, expecting the guards to come and unlock his cell then drag him off he sat with his eyes shut trying to savour any rest he could. That's when he heard his name being called, he turned to his right and there crouching down was Princess Zelda.

"Vaati come here" she whispered, but Vaati just sat there.

Then she pulled out his cap from a recess in her dress.

"I brought you this" she said.

Vaati had never been happier in his life, she had saved him. He rushed over to greet her.

"Thanks" he said.

"Maybe we will be able to see each other again" but before Zelda could ask what he meant, there was voices and in walked some guards. They hurriedly came to attention and bowed then began the process of moving the prisoners to the gallows.

Vaati's least favourite part of being hung was the amazing wait there was before the executioner pulled the lever. There was five other men to be hung along with him, most of them were slouching, wearing tattered clothes and in general looking like junk. But Vaati was different his clothes were not tattered they were quite reasonable, actually his only problem that he was shoeless. His cap was atop his head the great ruby gleaming in the sun for the entire crowd to see, although one thing did seem to let him down completely… he was standing on a barrel because he couldn't reach the nose without it. Most people had commented at how well dressed he was until they had brought the barrel out, then people started laughing.

As the man started listing the names of the criminals and what their crimes had been he finally reached the last one on the list.

"And finally Vaati, for the theft of five loathes of bread."

As the man closed his piece of parchment, the executioner walked up to the lever and rested his hand upon it, awaiting the order send the criminals down to hell.

**Comments good and bad are appreciated.**

**Skullking**


	4. Dinner

There was a loud crunch sound as the executioner pulled the weathered old lever and watched in utter amazement as Vaati stood floating in the air

**I hate this chapter but I hope you get enjoyment from.**

**I don't own Nintendo the legend of Zelda or Vaati and others.**

There was a loud crunch sound as the executioner pulled the weathered old lever and watched in utter amazement as Vaati stood floating in the air. The entire audience were dumbstruck, but Vaati just mused at how stupid they all looked right now. As time seemed to resume after its momentary pause Vaati clicked his fingers and the rope started to burn eventually snapping. Then he dropped to his feet and made a run for it.

The guards had to be prompted by their captain to give chase, they were that awestruck.

With his major lead the guards had a hard time catching up to the boy and an even harder time finding him with the sun fast disappearing. Celebrating his victory Vaati decided he would take himself out to dinner this night all he had to do was make sure he was not caught by any prowling guards.

He made his way to a rather posh looking restaurant and was about to open the door when he realised he would probably need a disguise if he wanted to remain free. He took off his cap and stuck it into his pocket then pulled his purple hair over one eye revealing the scar under the other, and then he walked in. He was immediately greeted by a waiter who pulled off his cloak for him and hung it on a nearby rack.

"Good evening young master, how was your day may I ask"

"Eventful" replied Vaati.

"Good, a table for one I presume."

"Yes."

"Right this way then" and then lead Vaati off to a table next to the window.

"Typical" murmured Vaati. I'm trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and he places me next to a window looking out at the main street.

The waiter handed Vaati a menu then left him to decide on his meal alone. Studying the form Vaati decided to go with the garlic prawns wrapped in batter, Vaati looked at the price, fifty rupees, Vaati just laughed internally, what an outrageous price for a few prawns, not that it mattered as he would not be paying for them. Moments later the same waiter returned carrying a notepad and pen.

"Have you decided yet young master."

"Indeed, I shall be eating the garlic prawns tonight.

"Very good, and for your beverage."

"You wouldn't happen to have any strawberry fizz would you."

"Of course we do, I shall have your order brought to as soon as possible" and with that he left.

Vaati stared out the window watching the happenings of Hyrule at night. There were a few traders packing away their goods, soldiers walked around in a fruitless search of the escapee that was all until he saw a flicker of orange out the corner of his eye. He looked over to were he thought he saw it but there was nothing, only a drain pipe.

"Hmmm" wondered Vaati.

Link sat out in the ranch with Epona like he usually did whenever he visited Malon. He had always found it to be the most peaceful place in all of Hyrule so he decided a job here wouldn't be too bad. As Link just sat there he heard a large bang come from inside the house. He grabbed his sword and then ran as fast as he could towards the sound of the bang.

Zelda was laying in bed the days events racing through her head, now she had realised what Vaati had meant when he said "maybe they would see each other again." But she didn't think that the cap could have saved him, or did he just want the cap back so he didn't have to go and fetch it after he escaped, that was something Zelda could not work out.

When the waiter returned Vaati quickly dug into his meal hoping to finish it, then leave without being noticed. As he came to his last prawn he quickly stuffed it down.

"Tasty" he said as he wiped his mouth with a serviette, then he crawled under the table and scurried out to the next one, he continued this until he got to the table closest to the door, then he got up and grabbed his cloak then slipped through the door without being noticed, unfortunately there were some chimes that rattled whenever the door was opened.

"Blast" he growled as he sped down the street a host of the owner's yelling curses after him.

As he was running he noticed the drain pipe from before and then without warning he pulled up the grid of iron bars and jumped down closing it behind him.

"What" he heard one of his pursuers say.

"He just disappeared" he shouted in annoyance.

Vaati chuckled then sent a small fireball in front of him, controlling it with the wind he managed to use it as a torch. The first thing Vaati had noticed was the repulsive smell, but after coming to a T junction the passage leading to left had a hint of perfume surrounding it. Vaati decided he would follow whatever had come down here hoping it was not a monster. While Vaati made his way through the tunnel he eventually reached a room about the size of a large house. There was a few couches in the middle to the right were some beds, and on the left was what appeared to be a kitchen. As Vaati made his way around the front of the couch he saw a girl asleep on it.

Vaati stared, guessing how some of the royal jewels were stolen a few nights back, there sprawled out, asleep on the couch was a Gerudo, quickly he looked and saw that there were five beds. Where were the rest of them?

"Move and you die" said a voice from behind.

Vaati slowly turned around his hands raised above his head, then out of nowhere the wind picked up and she was sent flying into the wall with a thud then fell to the ground unconscious. Then he heard voices up ahead the rest of them were returning, he quickly ran under the farthest bed and pulled the blanket over to one side to cover himself up.

**Did anyone like it? **


	5. Enter Nabooru

As the remaining three Gerudo entered the room they immediately knelt down next to there unconscious friend

I don't own Nintendo etc… k I did not edit this cuz I'm lazy and I wanted to post this cuz as you prolly know there has been a large gap since my last chapter that waz cuz I had a party with some friends, we played some Wii talked watched movies (hills have eyes 2 and the first resident evil for anyone who cares) and also be complete idiots like performing the jump from urban ninja 2 ( go to youtube and type urban ninja 2 and click on the first one that comes up it is funny as hell) **ANYWAY **back to the story I am halfway through next chapter so the wait shouldn't be too long for next chapter **AND** one last thing does anybody who reads this play bass if they do please comment cuz I play bass and yeah…

As the remaining three Gerudo entered the room they immediately knelt down next to there unconscious friend.

"Somebody fetch a damp cloth" said one of them.

"There must be an intruder" said another drawing her deadly twin scimitars. She walked around the room a few times but never thought of checking under the beds.

"I don't think there still h…"

Then there was a sneeze from the corner, the Gerudo who was bearing her swords walked silently over to the last bed and pulled away the covers.

"Found ya" she said a small smile escaping her lips as she realised he was just a boy.

Using his power Vaati sent the bed flying, taking her with it and then slamming them both into a wall showering the room in splinters. The girl on the couch was now fully awake and aware of the currant situation and was moving towards him. She threw a punch, barely missing his left cheekbone as he performed a small roll to the side, then blasted her with a fireball knocking her onto the ground in a daze. He turned to face his next opponent then saw that he had three scimitars at his throat. Confused he looked up and saw that there was a new one, she was still a Gerudo, but her hair was in ponytail running down her back, and also she wore cloths that were a lot finer than any of the others.

"Impressive wizard" she said. "In fact we could have use for abilities, tell me what other spells do you possess."

Realizing he didn't have much choice but to tell them Vaati answered.

"I can levitate upon a tornado, jump from great heights and use a few attack spells like lightning or fireballs."

"Quite an impressive list there, but how about your skills as a thief."

"I have lived here for three years stealing to live" he replied.

"Then maybe we could use you, I have an offer for you join us… or die."

Not having many options Vaati agreed.

"Wise move kid, my name is Nabooru."

"Vaati" he replied.

After sitting on the floor for an hour listening to the gossip the woman exchanged he realised he was quite tired.

"Excuse me" he said as all eyes turned on him. "_Awkward" _he thought.

"I'm kind of tired… is there somewhere I can sleep" he asked innocently hoping he had not angered them. Nabooru stood up and pulled out a sleeping bag from cupboard in the kitchen then handed it to him. Vaati eagerly took it from her then collapsed into slumber."

The street was nearly empty, there were a few merchants making last minute sales the occasional beggar walked past asking for change. Seven cloaked figures walked up the road towards the jewellery shop on the other side of town, as they came close to their goal they entered the pub next to it. Vaati nearly chocked on the amount of smoke that was coming from inside and if did not brush it away with a strong gust of wind he surely would have collapsed. The suspicious group seated themselves at a group of table next to the window overlooking the shop next door. The group waited for about an hour before the lights next door went off, and then another before they were sure that no prying eyes were about.

Nabooru held a small flame to the outer edges of the glass window leading to the shop slowly melting the putty holding the glass in place. As she came to the last corner of the window there was no shattering of glass, instead the pain of glass was floating gently to the ground. Being careful not to step on the sheet of glass at their feet, five of the seven made their way into the shop with the other two standing guard outside. They found the first stash of precious stones and metals locked behind the counter but they had little trouble with it as all of them were accomplished thieves. The next jackpot lay behind two glass cases, again they had little trouble with the locks. Then they heard the warning calls from the two awaiting guards outside.

"Grab anything you can and get out of here" hissed Nabooru to the group.

All of them grabbed whatever they could find lying about then scattered off into the night to evade capture by the now on guard soldiers. All but Vaati stood behind, he had saw a very valuable tiara being put into a secret hiding spot by the owner just before he had closed the shop. Vaati desperately looked around trying to find it before the guards arrived. He pulled open drawers, shuffled through book cases and pulled all of the paintings from the wall yet none of them showed any sign of a secret safe or secret hiding place. He was finally forced to leave when he heard the shouts of the guards just outside the shop. Vaati waited around the back of the shop for minutes trying to find ways of sneaking into the house and obtaining the priceless tiara without being captured. He finally managed to get inside while the guards were out the front examining how the thieves had got in without a sound. Vaati looked around a few more times searching through any thing big enough to fit the invaluable prize jewel.

Nabooru and the rest of the Gerudo gang had gathered at the designated rendezvous point but there was no sign of Vaati at all.

"Nabooru, we have to go if we don't leave soon we won't make it in time."

Nabooru sighed, "Alright, two more minutes if he isn't here by then we go without him."

The time couldn't have passed fast enough and soon they were moving to the stables to fetch there horses. All of them possessed great brown stallions except Nabooru who had a black one similar to Ganondorf's but without the red eyes. They had all mounted there rides and were trotting down the main street when from behind they could see the Castle town mounted division charging straight for them. The Gerudo's started into a sprint and were ahead until an arrow struck the horse on Nabooru's right, she regretted leaving her comrade to the gallows but she had little choice if she didn't want to share the same fate. As they continued there run for freedom two more of her followers and close friends were shot down the only fortunate thing was that none of them were carrying any loot. Nabooru looked ahead to make sure she was going the right way when she saw a small black figure on the horizon, as they got closer she could make out a cape and… a cap, _"Vaati." _As she rode past she yanked the small boy up onto the back of her saddle.

"You were supposed to meet us back there ten minutes ago, what the hell happened!" shouted Nabooru.

"I got this" he said revealing the diamond covered tiara from his pocket.

Nabooru nearly fell of her horse she was that amazed.

"H-how…"

Vaati grinned "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said.

Reviews are cool and they encourage me to write more but I'm probably more concerned about how many people actually read it anyway next chapter has a big surprise.


	6. The wind Stir's

Four years later, Vaati is currently seventeen years old

"So tell me, how did you find it."

"You mean that tiara."

"Yeah."

"I'd love to tell you, but a good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Come on, just this once."

"Sorry Nabooru."

"Fine then" she said crossing her arms, Vaati chuckled.

"I don't think I could remember anyway."

"With that thick skull of yours I wouldn't doubt it."

"Anyway Nabooru I have something more important to tell you."

"What… your not proposing are you?"

"Ha no no, I… I'm… leaving" he managed to choke out.

Nabooru was lost for words, "W-w-what…"

"I'm leaving." He said again

"When" she replied tears welling in her eyes.

"Tomorrow."

"Why… do you not like it here?"

"No, I love it here with you, your kind has been the only one to accept me, no longer did I have to hide my face in a hood, I just think… it would be better for both of us."

"But I like it here with you."

"So do I but you are a Gerudo you have a life here in the desert, I live for hundreds of years, I could not bear to see you die, it would kill me."

After that, no more was said Vaati retrieved a blanket from his horses' saddlebags and put it over the two of them, then let his head fall back against the mat on which they were sitting. It wasn't long before sleep reached the two of them.

The next day Vaati and Nabooru trotted back to the Gerudo fortress in silence. When they reached the gates all was quiet, it was like time itself had froze. As they got to the entrance of the fort the two dismounted, they made there way to Vaati's room where he began packing up all his things. There wasn't much, he had never really kept much for nothing really mattered to him although his cap would forever lie upon his head. The youth pulled his sack of meagre belongings over his shoulder and accompanied his only friend to there horses. Neither said a word as they rode to the bridge separating Hyrule from the desert.

"I guess this is it" he said sounding rather squeaky.

Nabooru smiled weakly as tears came freely down her cheeks "Don't go all soft on me now you've made it this far."

Vaati laughed.

"Will I ever see you again" she asked.

"Maybe… maybe not" he said.

"Wait" she said withdrawing a small package from within her cloak. "When come a situation where magic is not an option this will aid you."

Vaati took the object and tucked it into his cloak, tears now welling in his eyes.

"Nabooru" he said "My time with you has been precious, but we a not destined to be together."

Nabooru smiled, "Goodbye Vaati" she said then leant across to his horse and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Goodbye" he whispered.

Vaati turned his horse and sent it trotting to the end of the valley and into Hyrule field a place he hadn't been in years.

Vaati trotted around, trying just to get the memories back into him. He came to the ranch and dismounted. Inside it was a lot different, the grass was brown, the house was beaten and rundown, wooden boards covered the door and window's, even the fences were in need of dire repair.

"Odd" thought Vaati.

Vaati returned to his horse and started galloping towards Hyrule castle town. When he arrived his muscles tensed, no guards patrolled the battlements, Vaati wandered into town and looked around. It was the same as the ranch most of the houses were boarded up only a few weren't. He continued his search until he spotted a man walking down a street a sack filled almost to the brim on his back.

"Excuse me" Vaati called out against the wind.

The old man rushed over to him.

"Are you mad" he said "Your face will be a black dot in the morning.

As the man said this, Vaati realised he was covered up in clothing completely from head to toe covering up any skin.

"I don't care just tell me what is going on… were is every one."

"Where've you been for the past four years, the plague that's what it is that's were nearly everyone is, dead!"

"What about the royal family?"

"What about em, soon as it hit, they locked em'selves in the castle, enough food in there to last a century."

Vaati gasped. "Does anyone know were it came from?"

"No one would ave guessed it but I'll give you a sack of flour if you can."

Vaati knew immediately, guessing from the mans reason for being so heavily garbed.

"The wind."

"How d…"

"Darkness is here, I can feel it, an enemy from ages past, using a power only… someone like me… could harness. A wind mage is here, but what for why would he come to Hyrule when there are bigger better lands…" Vaati sprinted towards the gate as fast as he could but long before he even made sight with it he heard the grinding of chains and eventually the crunch as it reached the top.

Only one other option of escape was left. The wind started to pick becoming stronger with each passing moment, the howling becoming louder until a cyclone was under his feet lifting him into the air, but as he reached no more than five metres from the ground it seemed as though the twister had run out of will to even move and slowly but steadily he descended. Some one wanted him stuck inside castle town.

**(This part is an alternate ending done really quick so probly ****has a ton of mistakes, anyway this is not the end of the story I just got bored so I wrote an ending for this fic, so think of it as an added bonus)**

**R****ealizing she loved him Nabooru went searching for Vaati, but after three years of looking, it seemed that the mysterious Wind Mage had disappeared. Eventually she started believing Vaati to be dead and gave up her fruitless search of him. In fact it was eighty years until he did reappear.**

The sorcerer walked up the rocky slope leading to the valley, across the bridge he went the clear water still running from Zora's domain yet it was not as strong and large since the last time he was here. The wanderer continued his iron march until he reached the ruins of the once mighty Gerudo fortress. Walking up to the entrance steps he could hear voices from inside, as he reached the source he found a Gerudo nursing her two children. After watching for a few moments they finally noticed him but instead of screaming like he had expected they just stared at him. The mother recovered her senses but instead of asking questions she just got up took his hand and lead him out of the building, they walked for a few minutes before coming to a large boulder. The woman motioned for him to move it aside, he did as he was told and leant up against the rock and pushed with all his strength, after moments of struggle he finally managed to push the enormous stone out of the way. In its wake was a narrow spiral staircase leading underground, he walked down thee steps gaining speed with each one determined to see what lay at the end of the tunnel. When finally he reached the bottom he could not see a thing so he lit a torch that was hanging next to him, and as soon as it caught alight so did every other that was surrounding the now visible chamber. In it's centre was a huge coffin chiselled on the top was a model of a beautiful Gerudo girl. Inscribed on the plaque at her feet were the words "My sole lies not at peace but in sorrow the man I now realize I love has left me with the knowledge that he too loves me yet how can he if every time I call out to him he ignores me and so I die a death not of physical but internal pain and forever shall I weep.


	7. Wind Freak

Vaati looked around for another exit from the haunted town, trying to defy the fact that there would not be one

I don't own Zelda and all chars affiliated with it.

You should be happy this chapter is my longest yet.

Vaati looked around for another exit from the haunted town, trying to defy the fact that there would not be one. As he came around another street he found he was on the main road. "Maybe Zelda would have some answer's" he muttered. He made his way along the road and up to the once mighty castle. As he had suspected the gates were barred and rusted, it was obvious they hadn't been moved in some time. He walked up to them and noted the huge chain locking both of the gates to each other. Vaati put his hand on it and waited, slowly the wind picked up and he could feel it pulling the large iron rings apart, it wasn't long before they snapped. The gate gave a loud whine refusing to be moved but eventually it could not resist and fell inwards.

The mage continued along the path and came to the entrance to the grand castle, he pushed on the main door but as he expected it did not budge.

"Go away" came a voice from atop the walls.

Vaati looked up "I need to speak with Zelda."

"She does not speak to demons."

Vaati realized that his hood had fallen away whilst he was walking around the town. "I assure you I am no demon just…an old friend."

"Old friend or not I've never seen any of whatever kind you are so just leave."

Can you give her a message then" he asked.

"Make it quick then" he grumbled.

Vaati smiled to himself "Tell her that Vaati the sorcerer wishes her audience" he replied.

"Very well" said the guard then wandered back into the castle.

Vaati waited for a few moments then realized this was going to take more than a little so he found a comfortable spot on the ground and took a seat. Vaati waited for a long time hours to be precise, he even began wandering if the guard was just sitting behind the wall. He realised he still hadn't opened the package from Nabooru so he decided now might be a good time. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the small object. The wrapping was done hastily as if she done it in a rush. He pulled the string from its loop and let it slide away then pulled away the paper. He found himself staring at a type of glove that reached up to his elbow, attached to the palm were two arrows one pointing towards his fingers the other facing the opposite direction, a little further down the glove below the arrows was a metal tube.

"Clever" thought Vaati as he pulled his sleeve back over his arm. As he began tucking the empty paper back into his belt pouches there was a large crunch from inside entrance. He stood up and dusted himself off as the doors opened and out walked… a host of heavily armed soldiers, in front of Zelda.

"Zelda old frie…" Vaati didn't finish, a spear butt had planted itself right into Vaati's cheek.

"What was that for" he said accusingly.

"Release us, foul sorcerer from this deathly plague and then shall we consider letting live in the dungeon." She growled

"What are y… ahh you think I brought about this cursed wind."

"Do not lie in my presence you deceitful conjurer" she said harshly.

Vaati still on the ground muttered something indecipherable then returned to his feet.

"I assure you I did not bring this destruction to your people your majesty."

"Oh you did not, and then who did!"

"I could tell you not, you see I haven't been to these lands for over four years."

"I know who did it" said a voice over to the right, everyone turned to see a mirror image of Vaati leaning against a dead tree."

"What treachery is this" shouted one of the guards. Vaati looked over to the man who shouted the comment; he was no one it was the man standing next to him who looked familiar, Link.

"I am no illusion that much I can tell you."

"Then who are you."

"You should know Vaati" he said smugly.

"Please, by all means tell me" he said

"I guess that bump to the head really did mess you up huh."

"Blow to my… head what are you talking about?"

"Hahahaha you really don't know do you, oh how unfortunate."

"Knowing what is unfortunate might be slightly more unfortunate if I knew what I was supposed to remember that you claim is unfortunate." Vaati realised that only Zelda was the one to make any sense of what he had said.

(AN yes this part is rather hard to get but once you get it you'll know what it means)

"What is unfortunate is that you don't realise who I am…brother."

"I-I have… a brother… a family."

"That is true."

Vaati stood there in disbelief.

"Maybe you should be reminded of your power too."

"I know who I am and I know the extent of it."

"Of course you do but have you fought with it?" he asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Seriously, using it to the very last until you barely have the strength to breathe?"

"Not when you put it that way."

"Exactly" and with a sudden blast of power Vaati was blasted off his feet and backwards a few metre's.

"Prepare yourself brother."

"Vaati was quick to his feet and launched several energy balls whizzing off towards his target, none found there mark all were intercepted and blown off into another direction.

"Use the wind brother, it is where your true power lie's." then he sent a nearby boulder flying through the air and towards Vaati. The cunning boy dodged to the side in time to live then returned the favour with a mini twister off towards his unknown brother, as it seamed that he had finally landed a hit upon his powerful brother he span out his cloak which completely deflected the attack and sent it flying back towards it's maker at twice the original pace. The force of wind slammed into the sorcerer smashing him backwards and breaking some of his ribs as he was twisted horrifically in its grasp. He landed hard on his gut utterly knocking the wind from his lungs and in general leaving him defenceless. His sight never came into view all became darkness.

Vaati awoke with an incredible pain wrenching, tugging pulling, stabbing at his chest, it was like armageddon had come to his body. He made a mental note not to get in the way of a cyclone. Painfully slow (I mean that literally) he rose from his laying position and looked around, his vision was still not fully recovered but he could still see the basic outline of most objects. As his vision came back into focus he found someone sitting on a chair next to the bed as the person became clearer he found himself looking at the princess of Hyrule. Vaati scratched his cheek but instantly recoiled when he felt the annoying pain of a bruise. He turned around and saw the eyes of the princess piercing into him.

"What?"

"You broke most of the bones in the top half of your body yet you're sitting up like nothing happened."

"It still hurts ... a bit."

Zelda smiled.

"So what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I was here I was at the noose why not this time."

"We need your help."

"My help, I did not think there would be a day when needed my help, let alone ask for it after trying to kill me… twice."

"I'm sorry for everything but" she did not finish.

There was silence neither wanting to break it either.

"This is my responsibility, no doubt he came here because he could feel my presence, so I will kill him or a least have him never bother your kingdom again."

"Thankyou, but you will not be alone, me and Link are coming, we also feel responsible for this."

"I advise you both to reconsider."

"Why."

"You have seen what he can do, you would just get in my way."

"We carry two of the Triforce he could not hope to match our combined power."

"Yet Ganondorf had one and he still managed to hold this place for seven short years" He said trying not to sound offensive.

"Vaati it is out of the question" said Zelda

"Indeed" he replied, "Out of the question that you will come."

"No Vaati, for once in your life you will have companions."

Vaati stopped the word companion echoing around inside his mind and slowly his thoughts drifted back to Nabooru. He could hear Zelda trying to snap him out of his trance and realised now was not the time.

"Sorry princess I kind of left the world for a sec."

"It's ok, beside I think it's time to let you get some rest, if you need anything the kitchen is down the hall take two rights and you should see it."

"Thanks" he said then fell back against his pillow and off to the land of dreams.

Zelda smiled to herself as she exited Vaati's room, glad that he was going to help them. She walked for a while and came to there room and saw Link staring out the window.

"He said he help us" she said.

"This is good" he said as he turned around and held Zelda closer.

"He is our only hope of killing this man, how is he recovering anyway."

"He is fine, we should be able to leave shortly."

"Did you heal him?"

"No strangely he did it all on his own."

"Odd" said Link.

"I know" replied Zelda.

"It is late we should get some sleep" he said.

"Your right."

Vaati managed a few hours of sleep but as he had arranged the maid entered his room add woke him up. He grabbed a small bag from next to the bed and tossed it to the young woman, then pulled looked around for some clothes, he found his belongings in a bag in the wardrobe but there was no sign of his tunic and pants. As he was searching in the cupboard he found something he quite liked, it was a long cloak reaching past his ankles, sewn from the most exquisite silk , in the colour of a deep purple. He immediately put it around his shoulder's and made off through the castle looking for his missing clothes. As Vaati was walking down one corridor he found a maiden carrying a basket of washing to a neaby room. He rushed over to her and asked her if she'd seen a purple set of clothes, she reached around in the basket for a moment then pulled up his fresh gear. As soon as she was gone he stripped down and replaced his white bed robe with his original garments then made off into the shadows.

Outside as usual it was windy, but Vaati didn't mind he found it quite interesting watching his newly acquired cloak flutter around in the wind. He walked down the road and out into the dark night of Hyrule field. It was a quiet night nothing stirred, and the moon was nowhere to be found. As he was peacefully making his way through Hyrule he noted a light off in the distance, as he became closer to the source he could see it was emanating from the entrance to the forest.

Zelda awoke the next day laying comfortably next to Link in her bed, her covers coming all the way up to her chin. She felt secure next to him as though nothing could get her… although he wasn't really a morning person, which meant Zelda had to bring coffee up to him every morning just to get him up and about. She decided Link deserved a lie in and went down to the kitchens to get some breakfast for herself, as she got down there all the maids bowed then asked her what she would like.

"Just some toast and a coffee thankyou" she said gratefully. It wasn't long before the girl returned with a platter of buttered bread, multiple toppings and a mug of coffee.

"How is master Vaati?" she asked the maid.

"He's not awake yet Ma'am."

"Oh."

Link looked around and saw that Zelda had already gone off to get breakfast, he pulled on a nightgown and headed downstairs where he found her reading a book in the middle of her toast. He crept up to the table and started munching on a piece of toast and watched Zelda as she gazed intently on the book.

"Have you seen purple boy yet or is he asleep" he said halfway through a yawn.

"Link I told you not to call him purple boy" she said playfully.

"Well have you" he asked.

"No not yet but we can go now if you want."

"No let him have some privacy it's the least we could do."

"That's the responsible Link I like to see" she said standing up and kissing him on the top of his head

"I'm going to bathe your welcome to join" she teased.

"When have I ever passed up one of your offers" he teased back.

Zelda walked up a few steps then turned to him "race" she said as she ran up the stairs Link not far behind.

Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Meteor

Hope you enjoy. By the way don't hesitate to ask any questions in the comments of bits that you don't nderstand.

As Vaati got closer to the woods he noticed that the light was moving, through the tunnel and into the dense foliage. The mage followed it for some time, until he came around the next bend and it was no more, from there it was just an open plain. He slowly walked across half expecting an ambush and half just spooked. The boy continued walking till he reached the end of the grassy flat. He went through the lone tunnel at the end and into another clearing but this time it was not empty, there were trees positioned every so often creating a mysterious type of atmosphere, mist also impeded any chance of seeing more than two metre's ahead. Still moving through the weird forest Vaati noticed the same light up ahead.

Anxious to see what lay at the end of the light's path Vaati raced ahead, yet every time he thought he might catch, it just got further ahead. Soon though he realised he didn't have much of a chance catching up. He walked on for another half hour before the light disappeared and once again there was another tunnel leading into a new part of the forest, but this time there was something waiting for him. In the centre of what looked to be the last clearing was a huge mansion. It was surrounded by a black fence reaching way over Vaati's head. The mansion itself was covered in vines, and a lot of the walls were cracked. Rubble from fallen statues and broken pillars lay around it as well; obviously no one had been here for a long time.

Zelda watched from her balcony as black dot's littered the Hylian countryside, she had dispatched several squads of soldiers to search for the missing mage. She knew that only with his aid could they kill his brother. The men assigned to the castle had so far found no sign of the cunning magician, so she had assumed that he was elsewhere.

Link rode towards the forest alone, the Kokiri would not allow anyone else but him into there village so he decided he would go alone. As he reached the entrance he dismounted and headed into his old home. He walked across the bridge and then into the village entrance. He was glad to see that no monsters had made there home here again. The young man came to the lost woods entrance and began walking through the tunnels that he had memorised so long ago. After taking the final right he saw the maze-like entrance of the temple awaiting him. He manoeuvred through the grass corridors until he reached the steps leading to Saria's stump where he found her casually playing her ocarina.

"Link what are you doing here" she said cheerily.

"Saria did you see anyone enter the forest last night."

"I did not see but I could feel a presence not of this forest enter sometime last night, why are you looking for him?"

"Yes and very urgently."

"Well he went where all newcomers go, the lost woods, but he took a path I've never seen before and I can tell he's not dead, so someone or something must have guided him through there."

Can you show me his path then?"

"Unfortunately not Link, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine he's got to come out sooner or later."

Vaati entered the dank old place, wandering if anybody was here and if whatever guided him here was going to show up. He decided he might as well look around so he went left through a small corridor, at the end of it was a small room. In the corner was a table covered in cobwebs, on top was a book with some scribbles of writing but nothing important. There was also a mirror covering an entire wall, yet it reflected not a dark, dusty old room, in the mirror it was light and everything was polished there was no dust, it was as if it was reflecting the past…

Vaati's head suddenly jumped into a sharp pain…memories… flashing… everywhere. Then it all stopped, Vaati was on the ground his head still pounding. He looked back towards the mirror but it was reflecting the room from now. Vaati got up and returned to the entrance hall and across to the opposite room from the one he'd just been in. There was a broken piano and on top lay a piece of paper.

"_Seek the odd then look twice"_ it read.

Vaati looked around until he saw something on the wall… another mirror yet nowhere near as big as the other, more like the size of a large book, he stared into its silvery depths until it too shifted into a scene of old. There was a girl playing the piano, but the reflection was the opposite way so he could only see the back of her head. She played with such skill, like no other Vaati had ever seen, then she stopped and got up and then as she left she turned back around and he saw her face…

"Arrrrgggg" he yelled as again sharp pain flowed through his head. As it recoiled he found that this time he was not on the ground, yet close to it. He tried to recall his memories of what happened so long ago, but it would not come. Vaati quickly left and tried to exit this cursed place, but it was stuck, the door would budge. "Damnit" he muttered under his breath. There was no other option he was left to find out why he was led to this place. Mustering his courage he made his way up the stairs and to the right. He was met by a room with another door at its end. Taking a look around he found nothing of interest and continued onto the next part of the mansion. Again it was the same deal nothing of interest but another door. This time it was different there was a table with multiple chemicals contained in glass tubes, and in the corner bit's of the wall had been ripped away to reveal a mismatching wall of bricks. Vaati tried to find a lever in which to open it but he found no success. He walked back to where he came and went left to the final part of the mansion. This time there was but one room and no doors leading to any other parts of the place. The adolescent examined the bookshelf in the corner of the room and studied the few books that were there. The first read wind next was fire, water then weapons, as he was checking them out he recalled the piece of paper on the piano. He pulled out the book labelled weapons then looked inside for any clues to what it meant, but there was nothing, so he tried doing what the note had said he looked twice but still there was nothing only pages.

Zelda sat inside the council chambers discussing the current issues involving Vaati and his brother.

"Your majesty both of them are not to be trusted" said one of them.

"Indeed but without him we will have not the smallest chance of surviving without him, besides it is going to take a lot of persuading to get the people on our side again."

"Your majesty you've barely spoken, please share with us your opinion on the matter."

"If I could have some more time I could give you my proposal by tomorrow morning, how does that sound."

"Of course your highness."

Zelda made her way out of the stuffy room and back to her chambers where she could relax a bit more. Zelda looked out of her window and noticed that Link was not training the soldiers as usual, she left the room and went back to the council hall…gone. Something was wrong, out of place; she turned around and that's when her heart seemed to jump wildly inside her chest.

"Where is Vaati" he said.

"I… h-have n-no idea…" she trailed off.

"No games girl I want to know where he is and no lies" he hissed.

Zelda didn't know what it was but something about him instilled total fear into her.

"I-I swe-ar I do-n't know." She squeaked.

"Useless fool" he shouted, then swirled his cloak around himself, literally disappearing right in front of her eyes. When he was gone Zelda fell to the ground in a cold sweat, tears falling down her cheeks she began sobbing. She sat there for about ten minutes before Impa heard something and came rushing to her side.

"Zelda its ok don't cry" she said trying to calm her.

"Zelda tell me please… what happened."

"H-he came and… for Vaa… I couldn't move it was like…" that was all she could choke out before she returning into a mess of tears and sobs. Impa just sat there trying to comfort her.

Link and Saria sat together in the forest temple entrance messing about together on there ocarina's.

"No no no Link you go on, off, on, on open, open five seven then six eight, now got that."

"Yeah I think so" said Link as he began to correct his previous mistake.

"Yes Link that was perfect."

Link smiled at her "Thanks Saria your a great teacher I don't think I could play half as good without you helping me."

"Oh Link nonsense you're a natural and you'll be much better than me in no time."

"Saria you're pinning much more credit than you should on… me… Saria is that the moon, it looks terribly close" he said shakily.

Saria looked up "That is no moon… I don't know what that is."

"Is it really big or just close to us, answer me that."

"Link I think it's both" she said slightly scared.

Link was too shocked to reply after that, he could only stare at it with his mouth open.

"Do you think it could be Vaati's brother, you know the one I was telling you about."

"You think he could have brought this thing from outer space and into out atmosphere."

"Yeah it is possible."

"I don't think so Link."

"Then tell your thought's about this, miss smart."

"I think it is a natural part of our planet's properties."

"Right."

"So you think he used his power to tap into there" she said pointing at the sky "and pulled that thing into our orbit."

"Orbit… that thing is not in our orbit, he is holding it there right now."

"Link… we should consult Zelda her opinion would be the wisest."

"Agreed" he said standing up and fetching his belongings.

Vaati now realised if he was going to get anywhere he was going to have to solve this mystery. Yet he was having a very hard time, due to the fact that over his entire life he had solved but one mystery. (If you want to know how he got the tiara put a comment, but do not pm me!)

He had the first part of the riddle solved, look for the odd, which he thought meant the odd book, but he could not find any, all of them had the same number of pages, chapters, book cover and colours even the quality of them.

Vaati was quite annoyed at this puzzle after about twenty minutes, he was still stumped, what was it that was odd he had checked it all, from front to back and side to spine…

"Of course" he shouted into the air.

He checked the numbers on the books and saw that they were labelled from one to four on the bottom of each of the spines. He pulled out the two odd books and then put them in again. He pulled them both out and in the place of the third book was a lever and in the place of the first was a key. Vaati took the key and put it in his pocket then pulled the lever. There was a shifting sound from somewhere inside the mansion somewhere. He left the small room and checked around the place for any sign of a change, as he was returning to the room containing the chemicals the brick wall was gone in its place was a door.

Komments are Kool!!


	9. Trailer

Hyrule stands crumbling into the ashes of histories forgotten pages…

Hyrule stands crumbling into the ashes of histories forgotten pages…

One man can end it all and save what is dear to him, but at what cost will he have to pay…

But what if he doesn't choose to save everything…

What happens then, when Hyrule falls to ruin in front of his very eyes…

Will he fight to save the world he loves…

Or let it pay for his mistakes… in blood!

(Preview for the final part of Vaati's legacy)

"Zel?"

"Link" she gasped and ran over to him embracing him in her arms.

"Zelda" he managed to get out.

"Link I…I couldn't do it… I couldn't save my kingdom… I couldn't save Hyrule" she sobbed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"That is one offer I'll have pass you up on" said Vaati.

Vincent's smile turned to a frown "I expected as such… very well brother you will burn with the rest of Hyrule."

"You are no brother of mine" he muttered.

"Well then when you come back on your hands and knees begging for me to reconsider, I will remember that you are no brother of mine and let you burn with the rest of this world" he said beginning to laugh.

"You know only too well that I would rather die, before pleading for mercy from you."

"Whatever, I have work to do if you have no further questions I'll be leaving with the ENTIRE light force."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Raising his sword in the air he shouted his words of encouragement against the ever increasing wind "Today we fight for glory… we fight for honour… we fight for our families… but above all else we fight for HYRULE!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. All of the men atop the wall screamed back in reply, their confidence bolstered once more.

"For glory, for honour, for Hyrule" they chanted over and over again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Legend of Vaati draws to it's breathtaking conclusion, who will survive the onslaught of a series of catastrophic events that not even you could predict!!

(P.S can you guys tell me what you think of my trailer, most of the idea's came from seeing countless movie trailers.)


	10. Meteor's and Memories

The entire kingdom was a mess over the appearance of meteor

The entire kingdom was a mess over the appearance of meteor. It had been confirmed that it was indeed the doing of Vaati's brother whose name was still unknown, the only bright side was that the deathly wind had stoped, presumably due to the amount of power required to pull it into the planet's atmosphere.

Zelda's life was now turmoil the decision had to be made, evacuate and let fate play its part, or intervene and stop him yet Zelda truly doubted the latter option. With Vaati's disappearance it seemed that her world was about to be destroyed in front of her very eyes. Yet she would feel guilty for the rest of her days if she allowed Link's quest to die in vain. But what was a queen to do, rule a crumbling and failing empire or leave to a new land where she could begin again, slowly nurturing her people back to the mighty Hylians they once were.

Zelda realised that the choice was not hers to make, she would let the people decide. She had been the one to lead them into this untimely death if they had any chance of surviving she would let them choose there path.

She stared from her balcony at the mighty rock looming down upon them, it was only adding to the fact she and her people were doomed. But always, always there was hope even if it was just a spark it was still there, the possibility that Link would return with Vaati and he would stop this all. But again she truly doubted it, the hopes of it were slim, Zelda just prayed that Link would be here with her if meteor came crashing down anytime soon.

Time travelled fast and in no time at all night was awaiting her. Zelda left her window and started going to some place more relaxing where she wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of the grim tidings.

Vaati could tell by now that something very suspicious was going on. He entered the door and found what looked to be a well but with rotting planks of wood put in to make a spiral staircase leading down to the unknown depths. He wearily stepped down one at a time, making sure that each step was safe. He continued down the dark steps all the way to the end where he found a passage leading to a new underground part of the haunted place. Vaati walked along the ancient passage which was illuminated by glowing patches of light blue moss, he reached the end of the spooky corridor to find a wall of solid silver. In front of the wall lay a pedestal with a mouldy old diary on top of it. He flicked through the pages scanning it briefly, it mainly consisted of research notes about projects that had failed occasionally some were a success but it never gave any details on what the experiment was conducted on. About midway through the book Vaati found a page consisting no more than two lines, they read:

_What can you feel but can't touch_

_What can you hear but can't see._

Vaati studied the puzzle but he couldn't make any sense out of it, nothing he could think of had any relevance to the rhyme at all. The boy stood there for moments racking his brain for anything that could be felt yet remain untouched. The answer stood right under his nose for a few painstaking minutes before finally revealing itself to his flow of thoughts, Vaati picked up the quill that was lying on the pedestal and wrote in the answer on the spare line in the decaying old diary.

(I shall let you solve the puzzle, it's not that hard)

When he was finished writing the last letter the silver wall began to crack, bits began crumbling to the floor until only a pile of precious metal lay at the bottom of the doorway. Vaati entered the room and was shocked, hovering above a pool of water lay a golden triangle, yet instead of it being a piece of the triforce it was like the triforce had been cut vertically in half. Then he heard clapping from behind.

"Well done."

Vaati spun swiftly on his heels "Vincent" he muttered.

"Oh how perfect you remembered my name."

"What the hell do you want" Vaati growled.

"That mystical object at you back" he said sourly.

"What is it?"

"It is how I bought my ticket home, only that's the other half."

"What do you mean… home?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you in on my… no fathers, way out of this foolish planet, you better sit down this is going to take some time" Vincent clicked his fingers and two lavish chairs appeared. He sat down but Vaati wasn't so certain.

"Oh come on now brother I'm not here to hurt you, unless you get in my way now sit while I tell our story" Vaati did as he was instructed but he didn"t let his guard down.

"This story is long however and I do not wish to waste too much time here so I will be as quick as I can. It started about four centuries ago; our father became too powerful for the liking of the leaders of our race, as you know he sought the golden power so they made him a deal the would tell him which planet it lay on but he would never be able to return to Itaa, out of lust for power he agreed and was sent to Hyrule. He searched for centuries before he finally found it in the sacred realm, there was no hero of time, princess of destiny.

"You did not mention the king of evil" interrupted Vaati.

"Yes Gannondorf was alive back then however he did not possess the triforce of power he was just the king of the Gerudo with no evil intentions of taking control of Hyrule, however being a male his lifespan greatly outnumbered that of any Gerudo or Hylian."

The other two holders of the triforce were weak, and he managed to kill them without much of a challenge. With the entire Triforce he conquered Hyrule within a matter of years, however he became bored and longed to return to his people to show off his newfound power yet as the deal said they would not provide transport back home to Itaa."

"Transport… what do you mean" interrupted Vaati a second time.

"Let me finish and I will tell you. With an unlimited amount of time to research, he began making his own "vessel" to carry him home. But he was soon to find out that the triforce alone would not be enough for it to work, so he decided to start work on his own variation of the triforce which he named the lightforce, which is what you see over there" he said referring to the triangle behind Vaati. " It took him multiple decades for him to complete it but eventually he had a power stronger than the entire triforce, yet the most unexpected turn of events unfolded as he was about to succeed, tired of living in slavery the foolish Hylian's staged a revolt. The gods angered by something more powerful than there triforce blessed a single Hylian with the sword that is now known as the master sword, with that and a princess with enchanted arrows of light, the pair succeeded in foiling father's plan and sending him to the bowels of hell."

"What about us, were do we come in" asked Vaati

"During his years of research he did mate, meaning you and I are not entirely Itaavis."

"So what happened, the princess and the hero killed father?"

"Precisely, but he did leave his works scattered around this mansion, which I managed to collect and compile into a sort of book."

"And what exactly did you find out after reading his works?"

"I found out his intentions and plans for returning home."

"I suppose this has something to do with meteor then."

"Meteor is the centre of the entire operation my brother."

"So what is it for then?"

"After all this are you still puzzled… you mentioned it yourself, _transport."_

Vaati just stared at him.

"I see it isn't coming to you… I'm going to launch meteor into Hyrule blowing up the entire planet while I ride meteor home to Itaa."

"WHAT!!" gasped Vaati?

"That's right you heard."

"Then what are you doing here" said Vaati.

"With the entire light force and triforce I will be the most powerful person in the universe, even the gods will have reason to fear me."

"Now for my offer… join me."

"You mean ride home with you leaving Hyrule a crumbling ruin."

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

"That is one offer I'll have pass you up on."

Vincent's smile turned to a frown "I expected as such… very well brother you will burn with the rest of Hyrule."

"You are no brother of mine" he muttered.

"Well then when you come back on your hands and knees begging for me to reconsider, I will remember that you are no brother of mine and let you burn with the rest of this world" he said beginning to laugh.

"You know only too well that I would die before pleading for mercy from you."

"Whatever, I have work to do if you have no further questions I'll be leaving with the ENTIRE light force"

"But before Vincent could finish his business Vaati dashed to the golden triangle, and with the speed of the winds he got there before Vincent could analyse the situation. A golden beam shot into him bestowing upon him ultimate powers.

Vincent just smirked "With or without the lightforce you can't stop meteor, its decent has begun, you have twenty seven hours before it arrives" and with that he was gone.

Link dropped his horse off at the ranch and then hurried to castle town hoping to find Zelda. He entered the town and found it in a huge mess. People ran about screaming, yelling shouting trying to grab as much stuff as they could and get as far away from Hyrule as they could little did they know no matter where they went the entire planet was going to blow. Link ran through the overpopulated streets trying to get to the castle unfortunately as he was running his shoulder snagged against another mans and he was sent spinning to the ground in a daze. Before the young hero had a chance to get his bearings he was being trampled, kicked and mercilessly beaten by the unwitting townsfolk. Through many bumps and bruises Link managed to rise to his feet and continue to the castle in his vain attempt to find the princess who had probably already left the country.

_(26:41, hours remain)_

He reached the castle courtyard and looked around there was no sign of anyone, the waiters and servants had all left in an attempt to escape with there lives. Link stopped abruptly he could hear something… music. He hurried to the gardens, all of the plants were dead or dying, Link followed the sound where he found Princess Zelda sitting on the last remaining patch of green grass, playing her harp.

"Zel?"

"Link" she gasped and ran over to him embracing him in her arms.

"Zelda" he managed to get out.

"Link I…I couldn't do it… I couldn't save my kingdom" she sobbed.

Link just cradled her in his arms "It's not your fault Zely" he said trying to comfort her.

"Link were going… to die, aren't we?"

"Don't talk like that Zel everything is going to be just fine."

The pair stayed there for some time, perfectly consent with dying in each others arms, though as all hope seemed lost, the machinations of fate would not have Hyrule turn that way.

As the first caravans began exiting Castle Town the unexpected happened, a host of strange three clawed, human like monsters appeared on top of a nearby hill, each brandishing long, wavy, two-handed swords fit for cutting through anything. The screams of the first few caravans soon reached the ears of the inhabitants of castle town. Without a second thought Aziel, second in command of Hyrule's army began organizing the tatty remains of the once mighty Hylian army. Rallying any of the few soldiers he could find his small platoon managed raise the castle drawbridge then align archers and sentries to the walls.

In the field the first convoy had been completely annihilated by the unknown attackers, luckily the second had seen the destruction of its comrades and hastily returned to the safety of Castle Town. The strange race of people began marching upon the Hylian's and it was soon clear that there army was tiny, smaller than what Aziel had mustered. But to Aziel this was not good an army that small obviously had either: no thoughts of self preservation or was so powerful that large numbers were not critical to the success of their mission, he suspected the latter was the more likely meaning that the odds of winning were very slim indeed.

As the strange men/monsters began to encroach the castle, Aziel ordered off his first volley of arrows. It looked as though he was going to wipe out nearly the entire army with just that single volley, but as the arrows drew near to killing any of them, the fiends used there swords to swat them aside. It was unbelievable, none of them had been touched let alone killed, and this was extremely discouraging to the Hylian soldiers who stood atop the walls, swords drawn, ready to be hacked limb from limb by these ruthless opponents. Aziel drew his long-sword, given to him upon initiation of becoming a knight, "I don't think I can give a speech nearly as good as Link's but I have to try" he said to himself. Raising his sword in the air he shouted his words of encouragement against the ever increasing wind "Today we fight for glory… we fight for honour… we fight for our families… but above all else we fight for HYRULE!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. All of the men atop the wall screamed back in reply their confidence bolstered once more.

"For glory, for honour, for Hyrule" they chanted over and over again.

Vaati walked up the old well and exited the mansion, he looked around he sky was dark, there were no stars or clouds just the giant rock looming ominously over Hyrule. He walked around the forest eventually finding his way out of the maze and started on his long journey to the one last place he had to visit before beginning his final encounter with Vincent. The purple boy mused over the recent events in his mind, his father's previous life, Vincent's plan, the new powers bestowed upon him by the light force yet one thing concerned him the most: what if Vincent was right and not even with the lightforce can meteor be stopped, if that was true then all hope was lost, but Vaati had one more idea on his mind… if he could convince Zelda and Link to give him their pieces of the triforce then perhaps there was yet a glint of hope in the ocean of destruction. The young mage walked through the rocky outcropping that served as the entrance to the unforgiving desert.

"For Hyrule" shouted Aziel as he lead a small group of soldiers into the fray. Currently the battle was not going in their favour most of their men had been killed atop the walls so they had retreated back into the town using the many houses to unsuccessfully ambush this new threat. These creatures they fought were inhuman, their strength was far greater than any Hylian, they were faster than any Hylian, and they were more cunning than any Hylian leaving the Hylians at a huge disadvantage. Out of the one hundred that had attacked not even an eighth had been killed while the three hundred strong Hylians had been reduced to about one hundred and fifty. Aziel and his group of battered, weathered, puny and feeble men stood little chance, but what choice did they have there princess had abandoned them.

Aziel thrust his sword at another of the foul minions but it was carelessly parried aside yet he had to be quick to bring it back into place before his enemy had a chance to launch a fatal strike at him. The monster attacked with a series of jabs leaving the captain of the guards as weakened as ever, but he continued to fight on regardless of his condition, as long as he bought his family long enough to escape the savage clutches of this unstoppable horde. As his fight continued, Aziel staying on the defensive while his attacker hacked at him without end, yet his time came when the beast made a careless swing. Seizing the moment Aziel swung his sword in a diagonal cut severing the things arm then brining his blade up in the same strike, forfeiting its head. With a chance check his bearings he looked around, seven of his fellow soldiers were lying copped to bits around with many more about to follow suit. Creeping up on an unsuspecting victim he dismantled its head leaving it to fall helplessly to the ground in a spew of fresh blood. He helped the man to his feet, Giles if he remembered correctly then hurried on to aid more of his fellow people. Giles stood rooted to the spot, blood… blood everywhere it just made him want to… the young man pulled up his visor and hauled all over the fallen monster, there wasn't a place in the world he would rather be than here, yet he had to stay there, if not for his families sake, then for the sake of everyone else.

(19:57 remain)

Vaati walked through the valley taking in the details as if it was his last time in Hyrule, but who knows it could be. Maybe Vincent would kill and return to Itaa maybe the world was destined to end this way, even the goddesses of this land have no control over such an event. More he thought it over the more likely it became, like Vincent had said it didn't matter if he had the light force or not , and what help would the triforce be anyway. Vaati stopped he pulled up his fist and slammed it with all his strength into his face. He fell over, blood dripping from his nose. "No" he snapped at himself "None of that is going to happen, alls well that ends well."

He reached the end of the road and entered the old fortress of mud bricks, and made his way to Nabooru's chamber. He found it with the same purple curtain covering the entrance, he pulled it back and found her in the middle of getting dressed and immediately pulled back the curtain, realising how high an insult it was in Gerudo culture.

"Show yourself" came a voice from inside the room, along with the sound of a scimitar being drawn.

"Who's there" came the voice again.

Vaati couldn't help but smile at hearing her voice again, "An old friend" came the reply.

Naboooru revealed the curtains to find Vaati smiling back at her. Tears welled in her eye's and she hugged him with all her might, as if testing if he was real.

She finally brought her eye's up to meet his. "I've missed you so much" she mumbled through a fresh set of tears.

"Not as much as I have missed you" he said.

"I dreamt of this happening ever since you left, but now here you are right in front of me."

Vaati couldn't help but smile once more, until he remembered why he had come in the first place. He pulled her head from his chest and gazed into her beautiful orange eye's.

"I didn't come without meaning though" he said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean" she replied.

"I came to bid you farewell" he said.

"Your not leaving Hyrule are you" she asked sounding slightly scared.

"No, but surely you have noticed the infernal rock looming over us."

She just nodded.

"It is the work of my brother" he said drawing a gasp from his friend.

"Although he is one with an evil heart, the story concerning meteor is a long and confusing one which I will explain another day."

"But you can't die" she whispered her voice almost broken. "I lost you once before I cannot let it happen again."

"Don't worry" he said in an attempt to comfort her "I'll be fine."

(16:07 remain)

Link and Zelda were still at the castle when the battle had begun, for once in his life he would not be the hero to lead Hyrule to victory even if it was possible. Him and Zelda had remained in the courtyard discussing old time's in a feeble attempt to forget their troubles and have a happy exit from Hyrule… that was until Link had a crazy idea pop into his head.

"Do you… think G-Ganon could kill Vincent and stop this all?"

"Link what are you getting at" she said, a concerned look forming on her face.

"Maybe we could enlist Ganondorf's help, I mean surely with the entire triforce we could defeat him."

"And what makes you so sure Ganondorf would aid us in our time of need when we have foiled his plans many a time."

"He is always seeking to conquer Hyrule right, I can't imagine him letting it be blown apart especially when his life is concerned."

Zelda just sighed "It's the best plan and the only plan we have, beside we have nothing to lose so I guess we might as well try it."

Link grinned sheepishly.

"Well come on then we better hurry if were going to come out of this alive."

The two quickly dusted themselves off then made their way to the Temple of Time, as they passed through the back alleys to avoid prying eyes they could hear the terrible screams of the people trying to defend their loved ones. The pair continued going despite seeing countless people in need f help. When at last they reached the temple they shut the door to escape the sounds of death, they walked up to the altar and Zelda removed the Ocarina of time from her dress and put it to her lips. A moment later when the last note rang out clearly in the ensuing silence. As the note faded away the door of time began to rumble and split vertically. Hands gripped together for comfort the hero and the princess made their way to the pedestal. Hand firmly clasped on the hilt he pulled with all his might, the familiar blue glow surrounded them and then as they passed from the sacred realm back to Hyrule it slowly died down and standing in its wake was their most despised enemy.

"Did you miss me?" he smirked.

(9:13 remain)

End of Part 1


End file.
